Comme un livre ouvert
by Eleen Penn
Summary: Un soir Albus Dumbledore, trouve un livre bien étrange, le journal de Rowena Serdaigle. Il découvre la vie d'une jeune fille en avance sur son temps, qui ne souhaite pas se plier aux conventions, rêvant de créer une école elle sera aidée de ses trois amis
1. Chapter 1: Le journal

Chapitre 1 : Le Journal

D'une démarche chaloupée, le professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore se promenait dans les couloirs. Son pas léger ne faisait aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre glacial et avec sa barbe et sa robe légèrement scintillante sous la faible lumière des torches accrochées aux murs, on aurait pu facilement le prendre pour un fantôme, créature qu'il n'était point rare de croiser dans les boyaux du château. Le professeur Dumbledore, alors que l'on était au beau milieu de la nuit, ne se trouvait pas là par hasard à errer seul dans les galeries, en effet, depuis quelques temps, Hogwarts était loin d'être paisible. Il se passait des choses graves, très graves et le professeur était inquiet, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne résulterait rien de bon de toute cette histoire. Depuis quelques semaines, des attaques étranges étaient survenues. Tout d'abord, on avait retrouvé des animaux, chats, rats, carpeaux, raides morts ou pétrifiés dans les couloirs. Il y avait deux jours, un incident bien plus grave encore avait eu lieu, un élève avait été attaqué, on l'avait retrouvé pétrifié au détour du cinquième étage. Toute l'équipe professorale avait fouillé le château de fond en comble, sans aucuns résultats. Ce qui inquiétait Albus, était que l'agresseur semblait prendre de l'assurance, et ne se contenterait bientôt plus de simples animaux. L'agression de cet élève en était la preuve. Il avait été décidé que des tours de garde seraient effectués pour protéger les élèves de ce dangereux agresseur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le surprendre et l'arrêter, sinon… et bien l'école serait fermée car l'on ne pouvait faire mettre en jeux des vies innocentes indéfiniment sans que n'arrive le pire des malheurs, mais Albus osait à peine l'imaginer. Hogwarts était un refuge pour lui et pour tant d'autre.

Au bout du couloir, intrigué il vit qu'une porte était entrouverte. C'était la salle des trophées, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ouverte et ce en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela pouvait être un oubli d'un de ses collègues étant passé par là un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour une quelconque vérification, mais Albus n'était jamais trop prudent. Il sortit sa baguette et poussa le battant. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucun bruit, il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Albus se figea un instant écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Si un intrus se trouvait là, il ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite sa présence. Mais aucun bruit suspect ne se fit entendre.

- Lumos ! murmura- t'il.

La soudaine lumière l'éblouit un peu, les coupes en argent et en or reflétaient le point luminescent provenant de la baguette et éclairait richement la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, mais rien ne lui paru anormal, par acquis de conscience il poussa tout de même un peu plus loin ses vérifications. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce, mais c'était l'évidence même, mis à part lui, il n'y avait personne. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu franchir le seuil de la porte, il entendit un craquement sourd. Il se retourna vivement et ses yeux bleus sondèrent à nouveau l'endroit. Au premier abord il n'y avait rien, tout semblait en place. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, sur le mur du fond, un profonde fissure s'était formée. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que son nez aquilin touche pratiquement les lourdes pierres. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisissure lui parvint. Il tenta d'y voir quelque chose, mais là encore l'obscurité régnait. La fente était trop étroite pour qu'il puisse y glisser la main. A l'aide d'un sort il transforma quelques blocs en une pâte aussi élastique que du chewing-gum. Puis il agrandit le trou de ses mains. Ainsi fait, il illumina son travail.

Il y avait un renfoncement derrière ce mur, comme une petite cavité. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit énormément. Il y avait un petit coffre en bois, il semblait vieux, mais était pourtant en très bon état. Il se saisit de la boite sans hésitation, puis referma le mur derrière lui pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Il regarda sa montre. Une montre à haute complications qui comportait des astres bariolés qui avaient l'air de bouger de manière anarchique sous le cadran. N'importe qui aurait pu se perdre dans la lecture de ce temps si particulier mais Albus, d'un simple coup d'œil constata que son tour de garde était pratiquement achevé. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il remonta les deux étages qui le séparaient de son bureau le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un, et qu'on lui pose des questions sur un évènement qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit lui-même. De mémoire d'homme, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de fissure dans le château, les pierres étaient protégées par un sort anti-usure, ce qui s'était passé dans la salle des trophées, il en était certain, n'était pas d'origine naturelle mais magique, quelqu'un voulait-il qu'il découvre cette boite ? Mais qui ? Il était sûr d'être resté totalement seul lors de son inspection. Une fois arrivé il s'enferma à double tour pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il s'assit à son bureau et posa le petit caisson en bois devant lui avec douceur. Il était presque évident que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était très précieux.

- Que renfermes-tu donc ? murmura le noble professeur comme si la boîte répondrait à sa question.

Il tenta de soulever le couvercle, mais il resta hermétiquement clos. Il l'examina attentivement, notant qu'il n'y avait aucunes serrures apparentes. Il se résolu donc à l'ouvrir par magie. Il hésita un instant. Cela pouvait être dangereux. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta, et décida que si problème il y avait, il aviserait au moment venu.

- Alohomora !

Il y eu un petit déclic, puis la boite s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Une boite ne pouvant être ouverte que par des sorciers. Je ne serais guère étonné qu'elle soit protégée par quelques sorts pour éviter une quelconque infraction plus violente, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il se pencha pour en examiner l'intérieur en retenant sons souffle. Sur un coussin de velours, trônait un livre en cuir. Il s'en saisit avec précaution. Une fois qu'il l'eu posé devant lui il eu le sentiment que ce qu'il contenait devait être important. Peut être un ancien grimoire contenant des sortilèges très anciens. En tout cas cet objet respirait la magie. Il semblait vieux par l'odeur de renfermé et de légère moisissure qu'il dégageait mais pourtant aucune trace du temps n'était visible, le cuire du livre n'avait pas la moindre imperfection. Il l'ouvrit et tombât sur une page blanche, immaculé, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la suivante. Son front se dérida. La page était remplie d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui semblait féminine, mais écrite avec empressement, sans aucuns soins.

Il prit un bonbon au citron puis ajusta ses lunettes pour entamer confortablement sa lecture.

« Si je décide à ce jour de mettre sur papier ce que j'ai sur le cœur, c'est tout simplement parce que j'arrive au terme de ma vie. Je le sens, je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

Je souhaite que dans les années futures, on se souvienne de notre combat. A tout les quatre. Du rêve que nous avons partagé et qui continuera à vivre après nous. Les livres d'Histoire nous donnerons l'image d'héros, de personnes exceptionnelles, nous serons une légende. Je sais que tant de choses serons passées sous silence, ou déformées, ce n'est point ce que je veux. Je souhaite que l'on connaisse un jour la vérité sur nous, sur moi. Nous ne sommes que de simples Hommes habités par de grandes idées, de simples mortels que mon corps et mon âme me rappellent continuellement. Je vais entreprendre de vous raconter mon histoire moi Rowena Serdaigle, la sorcière la plus illustre de mon temps, ainsi que la naissance de mon cher Hogwarts.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je reste persuadée que c'est ce jour là, il y a déjà si longtemps que ma vie a réellement commencée. Pourtant la journée avait commencée de manière si banale que j'étais alors loin d'imaginer ce qu'il m'attendait… »

Le professeur Dumbledore stoppa sa lecture. Etait-il donc possible qu'il eu en face de lui le journal de Serdaigle ? Etait-il authentique ? Et si tout cela était vrai, y avait-il un hasard pour que le mur se lézarde et lui montre ce qu'il contenait précieusement depuis des siècles ? Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il trouverait les réponses à ses questions dans ce manuscrit. Si c'était un faux, il ne faisait aucun doute que son intelligence extraordinaire le découvrirait. Il prit un deuxième bonbon, perdu dans ses pensées. Devait-il faire part à quelqu'un de sa découverte ? Il décida que non. Il devait le lire d'abord, en connaitre le contenu seul était terriblement tentant. Il serait le premier sorcier depuis des siècles à connaitre la véritable histoire des fondateurs ! Un véritable privilège que Dumbledore ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde. Il aimait en savoir plus que les autres, avoir une longueur d'avance. C'est comme ça qu'il se faisait respecter et admirer. Il secoua la tête, voilà que ses envies de conquérant ressurgissaient. Une part de lui-même qu'il aurait pourtant bien voulu effacer.

Il soupira se leva et s'étira. Il ouvrit son armoire pour revêtir une robe plus légère pour la nuit, de couleur fuchsia, il enfila son bonnet de nuit, fit une tresse à sa barbe, qui faisait bien une vingtaine de centimètre, pour qu'elle ne le gène pas pendant la nuit, prit un bonbon à la menthe qui avait la vertu de nettoyer les dents et se glissa dans son lit douillet, sans oublier de prendre sa nouvelle trouvaille. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette magique avant de poser cette dernière sur son chevet, à côté de son pot de chambre. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et ouvrit à nouveau le livre. Il avait hâte que Serdaigle lui révèle ses secrets les plus sombres.


	2. Chapter 2: Août 965

Chapitre 2 : Août 965

Morne et gris. En Ecosse tous les jours se ressemblaient, le temps restait le même comme si un puissant mage avait décidé de le figer. Cela était impossible bien sûr, mais c'était le sentiment que j'avais à l'égard du temps. Je laissais choir le parchemin que je tenais entre mes mains. C'était une invitation, je l'avais reçue trois jours plus tôt, par hibou. Je l'avais relu maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à me souvenir du plus petit détail du texte.

A tout juste 19 ans, moi, Rowena Serdaigle était déjà bien connue dans le monde des sorciers. J'avais reçu une éducation magique que peu de jeune femme avait droit. Seul apprendre toujours plus m'intéressais et je ne partageais donc gère les préoccupations des autres jeunes filles de mon âge, qui étaient de se trouver un mari et de tenir convenablement une maison en attendant l'arrivée des enfants au monde. Mes parents, à leur grand désespoir n'auraient pu penser que payer une éducation à leur fille de très bon parti, causerait une telle rébellion de sa part. Cependant, j'avais fait la promesse que je me chercherais un mari avant mes vingt-cinq ans. Je savais que c'était extrêmement tard pour les habitudes de notre société, mais je pensais que pour le moment il y avait tant de chose à découvrir et à faire, que je ne voulais gâcher ce temps précieux avant que je ne me trouve enchaînée à mes devoirs de mère et d'épouse. De toute façon personne ne se faisait véritablement de soucis pour moi, sans me vanter je me savais belle, et ma famille était très riche. Me marier ne serait qu'une simple formalité, le temps venu.

- Pumkini.

Une porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et une jeune elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la chambre. Elle était absolument minuscule, au détail près que ses oreilles, elles étaient immenses comparées au reste de son corps. Je me demandais parfois comment cela se faisait-il que sa tête ne bascule point sur le côté à cause du poids de ses oreilles pointues. Elle portait un drap immaculé que j'avais fait ajuster à la taille pour que cela ressemble à une robe afin que l'on devine que c'était une femelle.

- Tu diras à mes Parents que je suis bien partie à la réception où j'étais conviée. Je vais probablement rentrer très tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils ne se fassent point de soucis. Je sais qu'il est d'usage que les jeunes filles se fassent accompagner de leurs parents, mais je préférais m'y rendre seule. Ils comprendront. Du moins, je l'espère.

Ma petite elfe s'inclina respectueusement et referma la porte doucement. Je me levais et me plaçais devant le miroir pour vérifier que ma toilette était parfaitement en place. Satisfaite, je fermais les yeux, fit le vide dans mon esprit pour me concentrer sur une destination bien précise. Je me sentis étouffée comme prise dans un étau pendant quelques secondes, avant que la pression ne disparaisse aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Une odeur nauséabonde parvint à mes narines. Un mélange de sueur et de déjection aussi bien humaine, qu'animale. J'ouvris les yeux et observais l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Bienvenue, murmurais-je pour moi-même, voici un charmant village connu pour son hygiène exemplaire, continuais-je, ironique.

Je me mis en marche, pressée de sortir de cette petite bourgade miteuse, où des paysans, tous des moldus, me regardaient fixement, se demandant probablement ce que pouvait faire une jeune femme de mon rang dans un tel endroit, et surtout comment j'avais bien pu arriver ici. Ne souhaitant gère attirer plus l'attention que nécessaire, je me concentrais sur ma destination.

Je voyais déjà l'imposant château fort se dessiner non loin de là, à travers la lande. Pendant environ un quart d'heure, je marchais sur un petit sentier, tout en marmonnant des formules pour le rendre un peu plus praticable, en aspirant la boue qui s'était formée après les pluies de la veille. Quand enfin j'arrivais devant les grandes portes en bois brut, je poussais un soupir de contentement, puis frappais le panneau de bois à l'aide d'un lourd anneau en bronze. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe de maison portant une toque dix fois trop grande pour lui.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Rowena Serdaigle, dis-je d'une voix légèrement pompeuse.

- Bien Madame avez-vous l'invitation ? répliqua le petit elfe d'une voix étrangement grave pour sa taille.

- Bien évidemment, je l'ai lue encore avant de partir.

J'ouvris ma cape et tendis ma main vers ma bourse avant de me figer brusquement. Je me revis chez moi, en train de poser le parchemin sur mon bureau, et ne plus y prêter aucune attention. Je me retournais vers le petit elfe et tentais de me donner un air très supérieur.

- Me demander à moi, si j'ai bien mon invitation ? Mais sache petit être que des invitations j'en reçois des centaines par semaine ! Je ne peux m'encombrer avec tous ces papiers, ma célébrité doit largement suffire à me laisser passer. Décale-toi je te prie.

- Désolé Mademoiselle, je n'ai ordre de ne laisser entrer que des sorciers présentant une invitation, même si je n'ai aucun doute sur votre incroyable célébrité.

Il se courba poliment mais refusa de me laisser le passage. J'étais très gênée d'avoir été remise à ma place par un elfe de maison. Je décidais d'abandonner mon air supérieur, de toute façon, cela ne m'allait point.

- Bon, peux-tu appeler tes maîtres ? Je ne suis gère venue jusque ici pour que l'on me refuse l'entrée.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, ma Maitresse est très occupée et mon Maître est absent.

Alors que je me voyais déjà repartir, marchant sur les chemins bourbeux, une voix salvatrice se fit entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ici?

Une jeune femme apparue aux cotés de l'elfe. Bien que ronde, elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait un nombre incroyable de tache de rousseur sur le visage, mais ce qui restait le plus frappant chez elle était ses cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant qui étaient ramené en arrière en une coiffure compliquée.

- Et bien Truster, pourquoi ne laisses-tu point entrer cette jeune femme ? Il me semble pourtant que Mademoiselle Serdaigle fait parti de mes invitées.

- Je vous demande pardon maitresse, mais j'avais ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sans invitation.

- Il est vrai. Heureusement que j'ai décidé de faire un tour par ici, sinon vous auriez pu rester toute la soirée dehors ! Vous êtes ma dernière invitée, nous n'attendions plus que vous, je suis venue ici, pour savoir si Truster avait une quelconque nouvelle. Venez ! Je vais vous faire visiter le château, enfin seulement une partie, si vous saviez, c'est tellement grand ! Mon mari tenait à avoir quelque chose de très grand, pour moi une belle maison en toit de chaume m'aurait largement suffit, ah vous savez comment sont les hommes ! Tout compte fait non vous ne savez point, du moins point encore, mais je vous laisse le soin de vous faire une idée.

Je pénétrais dans le château et écoutais mon interlocutrice avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était ma première rencontre avec la châtelaine et je me sentais déjà à l'aise, peut être étais-ce en partie grâce à la bonne humeur contaminante de la Dame, ainsi que les flots de paroles ininterrompus qu'elle prononçait. Nous avançâmes dans un couloir très large. Sur les murs, de grandes tapisseries étaient accrochées représentant des scènes de chasses ou de banquets. Toutes ces tapisseries étaient animées, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles étaient de provenance magique, et devaient donc coûter bien cher.

- Cela ne dérange t'il point votre mari d'organiser une réception chez lui, sans sa présence ? C'est votre elfe qui m'a prévenue qu'il était absent.

Je savais que ce genre de choses était bien loin des coutumes habituelles, où le mari devait occuper la place la plus importante dans le couple et donc être omniprésent.

- Mon mari ? Qu'elle idée ! Ce château m'appartient, il a été acheté avec mon argent, j'ai donc le droit d'y faire ce qu'il me plait ! J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de bien, même si c'était un mariage arrangé. La famille de mon mari est extrêmement noble est se disait très riche. Ma famille à donc décider de s'unir à la leur, quelle ne fut la déception de mes parents lorsqu'ils découvrir qu'en réalité les Poufsouffle étaient ruinés depuis quelques années, mais qu'ils se gardaient bien de le faire savoir ! Je ne suis pourtant point malheureuse, nous sommes suffisamment riche, en faisant attention, nos générations futures vivrons sans soucis dans le confort. De plus j'aime sincèrement mon mari et réciproquement. Vous devriez être là lors des réunions de famille, cela vaut franchement le détour ! Nos parents respectifs se quittent à chaque fois un peu plus fâchés ! Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec ces histoires.

- Que nenni, m'empressais-je de répondre. Au contraire vous me confortez un peu plus dans l'idée que les mariages arrangés sont la chose la plus stupide qui n'ai jamais été inventé.

- Je vous reconnais bien là ! Vous êtes exactement, comme le dit votre réputation. Une vraie révolutionnaire ! Il est rare de voir des personnes comme vous, mais pourtant il le faut bien, pour faire évoluer les choses. Je sais que je suis une femme discrète qui aime vivre confortablement. Mais je n'ai point toujours été sage et je vous envie. J'aimerais me raccrocher à une cause. Je pense que cela en vaut la peine, de plus j'ai l'argent pour.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être flattée par les propos de mon interlocutrice.

- Vous savez il n'est point trop tard, pour le faire, dis-je, vous êtes encore jeune et vous avez du cœur, tout est possible.

Helga eu un petit rire.

- Vous êtes gentille, mais trêve de compliment. Venez rejoindre mes invités qui rêvent de vous connaitre. Je suis sûre que vous leur ferez très bonne impression.

Je répondis par un petit sourire crispé, je n'étais jamais très à l'aise aux réceptions, j'étais trop différente des autres, on me jugeait constamment du regard, on me questionnait parfois brutalement, et cela n'arrangeait guère d'être une femme. Les hommes se croient toujours supérieurs et n'oublient jamais d'être désagréable ou de me rappeler ce que je devrais normalement faire, c'est-à-dire trouver un mari et être une bonne épouse.

Cependant, quand je pénétrais dans la salle de réception, je compris aussitôt que mes inquiétudes n'étaient point justifiées. Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de femmes, seules, sans parents ou compagnons à leurs côtés. Je fus soulagée d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de venir sans ma famille et je me détendis aussitôt. Je fis un petit sourire à mon hôtesse, puis m'approchais vers le groupe de femmes qui parlaient tranquillement.

La soirée fut très agréable. J'écoutais les histoires des autres, débattais sur des sujets plus ou moins important, riais, je racontais aussi quelques périodes de mon histoire. La majorité des sorcières avaient une bonne place dans la société magique, mais toutes étaient avant tout des amies de Mrs Poufsouffle. Si au début je me sentis gênée par les rapports amicaux que toutes ces femmes entretenaient entre elles, je fus vite touchée en comprenant que l'hôtesse de maison m'avait aussi invitée dans le but de se lier d'amitié avec moi, et je ne demandais gère mieux. En observant les autres sorcières, il ne me fut point difficile de voir que j'étais la plus jeune. En discutant ici et là, j'appris que toutes étaient mariée depuis plusieurs années déjà, et que la moitié d'entre elles se trouvaient déjà veuves, soit parce qu'elles avaient été mariées à des hommes beaucoup plus vieux qu'elles, soit parce qu'ils avaient été emportés par toutes les maladies qui s'étaient avérées particulièrement virulentes depuis quelques mois.

De nature curieuse je ne pu m'empêcher de leur demander ce qu'elles pensaient du mariage arrangé. Sans la présence des hommes, il fut évident qu'elles n'hésitèrent point à dire tout le mal possible sur cette pratique peu glorieuse pour la gente féminine. Pour elles il fallait au moins interdire les mariages incestueux, de cousinage, également lorsque les deux futurs époux on une différence d'âge trop importante. Mais lorsque je leur demandais si elles étaient prêtes à défendre leurs opinions face au reste du monde, j'eu le déplaisir de constater qu'aucunes d'elles n'en avaient le courage, et l'on me répondit gentiment : « Un mariage sans amour n'est point si terrible, nous finissons toutes par nous y habituer, il faut devenir raisonnable et l'accepter. »

Je hochais la tête, refusant de me disputer avec elles, cependant je me promis intérieurement de ne jamais devenir comme elles, je voulais vivre pour mes idées et mes opinions et non pour satisfaire l'opinion publique.


End file.
